


How to impress a boy

by SexStories



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexStories/pseuds/SexStories
Summary: Summer tries to impress Freddie and asks Tomika to help her





	

Summer really likes Freddie and she asks Tomika to help her.

*sms*  
hey Tomika, can you come over plz  
yeah sure, what's wrong?  
just come  
okay, omw

5 minutes later  
*ding dong*  
"Oh, there's Tomika." Summer thought. As she opens the door she sees a beautiful female person named Tomika. "Hi Tomieks, how are you?" "Well, I'm fine but how are you? Is everything OK?" "Yeah I'm fine, come in. Should we go to my bedroom?" "Yeah sure" "I'll get some food and I'll come up" Tomika goes to Summer's room while Summer goes to the kitchen, grabs some food and goes to her room. As she opens the door she sees Tomika sitting on her bed. Summer says;"I'm going to lock the door downstairs 'cause were home alone. I'll come back soon." Summer goes down locks the frontdoor and gets back upstairs. When she opens the door she sees Tomika eating some food and Summer sits next to her. Then tomika asks;"so, why did I have to come over?" "O, well, you know I like Freddy so I wanted to have your experience with boys to ask him so that he can't say no." "Okay, what do you want to know?" "Well what do Freddie likes to talk about?" "Well, you should talk about some skateboarding and drumming and so" "okay, and ehmmm, how do you kiss, you know if he says yes?" "Well, you use to press your lips against his and then, if he begs for entrance with his tongue, you open your mouth and press your tonques against each other." "But can I practise on you? That would help so much" "well okay, a quick kiss maybe so that you can practise". Summer leans in and presses her lips against Tomika's then she gets back. Tomika says;"well that can't be long enough, our tongues haven't even met. Come on give me a longer one". Summer leans in, presses her lips against Tomika's and then Tomika presses her tongue against Summers underlip begging for entrance. Summer lets Tomika in and their tongues met. Summer explores Tomika's mouth too and then they break up. Summer asks; "and what do I do when he tries to have sex with me?" "Well then you two get out of your clothes, you give him a blowjob and he stucks his cock into your pussy" "can we practise?" "Well, I would love to help you but I'm a girl and girls don't have the same equipment as boys you know" "but can we do the things you can do?" "Well, we could try". As Tomika says that, Summer presses her lips against Tomikas and they start making out. Quite soon Summer starts taking off Tomika's shirt to reveal her young but growing tits inside of her bra. Summer laughs as she sees Tomika's boobs. Tomika says;"why you're laughing, it's not funny" "no, it's just that, I just think your boobs are cute" "oh shut up" Tomika says as she undid Summer's shirt to reveal her almost grown out boobs inside of her bra. They start kissing again and then Tomika tries to find the hook of Summer's bra but she can't find it. she then asks;"Summer where is the hook of your bra?" "O, it's in the front, wait a sec, I'll undo it if you do so too". The girls are undoing their bra's and once they're done Tomika grabs Summer's breasts and start kissing and sucking on them. She says;"I think Freddie will do this to you so that's why I'm doing it". Tomika continous sucking and then they start kissing again. Summer places her hands on Tomika's ass and gently squeezes it which gets Tomika moan into the kiss. Summer pushes Tomika's panties down and sees her adorable pussy with just a little public hair. Tomika pushes Summers panties down and throws both of them to the other side of the room. Then their lips meet again and Tomika pushes Summer on the bed so that she lays on her back. Tomika lays a line on of kisses down Summer's neck untill she reaches her breasts. She places some wet kisses on her nipples and then goes down and lays a couple of kisses on Summer's thighs and then kisses her pussy. Summer moans. Tomika began licking Summer's clit and pushes her middle figer inside of Summer's pussy. Summer moans;"ohhh, yesss Tomika, ohh yesss". Tomika began to tongue fuck Summer while she pushes her finger into her ass. Summer moans;"YESSSS, OHHH TOMIKA, SUCK MY PUSSY, OHHH, I'M GONNA CUMMM" as she cums all over Tomika's face. "So, that's what Freddie could do to you. For the rest like giving a blowjob or getting fucked by a dick, you have to surprize yourself and him", Tomika says. "OK, thanks, do you want a drink or something else before you go because my mom can be home really soon", Summer says. Then they hear a door opening. Summer says;"O, shit, my mom's home, get your clothes back on before she gets here". Summer and Tomika dress up as fast as possible and then Summer's mom comes in;"Hey Sum, what do you.. Oh hey Tomika, we're going to eat and I didn't know you was here so ehhhm. Do you want to eat with us?"Summer's mom says as she comes into Summer's room. "No, I'm sorry, I'll go home. Good luck tomorrow Summer", Tomika answered. Summer says;"thanks Tomieks, see you tomorrow". Well that was my story about Nickelodeon's; School of Rock. Hope you enjoyed. There'll be more chapters soon. Let me know what should happen in next chapters and what you've thought of this story. But for now, laterzzz


End file.
